


Hand to Foot

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, Foot Fetish, Het and Slash, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor goes on about weird alien physiology while examining some that is more familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to Foot

They didn’t have a lot of quiet moments on the TARDIS, as Rory pointed out when the three of them were being held captive by the weird piece of the Doctor’s psyche. This, however, was one of them. Amy and Rory were in one jump seat, Amy leaning back against Rory, her head on his shoulder and her knees gaping open. The Doctor was sitting in the seat across from them, having turned it around so that he could sprawl comfortably and still look them in the face.

    “So what was it that we did wrong this time, Doctor?” Amy absently played with Rory’s fingers, lacing them together and running the pad of her thumb along Rory’s fingernails.

    “What makes you think we did something wrong?” The Doctor was fidgeting, his leg jiggling and his fingers tapping out a restless beat on his knee.

    “Maybe the way they chased us with the torches and pitchforks?” Rory’s hand, the hand not holding Amy’s, tapped a tune out on Amy’s belly, the fingertips slightly ticklish through the thin blue cotton of her shirt.

    “Those weren’t pitchforks, they don’t have anything to pitch, it’s a bog planet, no hay.” The Doctor leaned forward, looking intently at Rory’s fingers on Amy’s belly, then Amy’s bare knees, which were poking out from under her denim skirt.

    “Well, I’m sure they could find things to pitch. Failing that, they looked like they wanted to mount our heads on the tips.” Rory shifted so that he was sitting completely upright, pulling Amy with him. He kissed her temple when she made an annoyed noise, settling back against him.

    “My feet are killing me,” she said, wriggling her bare toes. She had shed her tights almost as soon as they’d entered the TARDIS, complaining of the smell, but instead of staying in the bedroom she shared with Rory, she came back out, to find her boys sitting across from each other, talking about nothing much at all.

    “No they’re not. They’re safely attached to the bottoms of your legs, see?” The Doctor patted her leg. “If your feet were killing you they’d probably be trying to crawl up your legs and strangle you, although I don’t think they’d be doing such a good job of it, what with toes not being very flexible. Did you know that there’s an entire sector of the universe where people just use their feet for manipulation?” The Doctor nudged Amy’s bare foot with his shoe.

    Amy burst out laughing, leaning further into Rory. “Must be hard, what with the feet being so out of the way.” She felt rather than heard Rory’s huff of amusement, a puff of warm air against her temple.

    “Well, they’ve got shorter legs, most of the time. Sometimes, they walk on their hands instead of their feet, so the arms are extra long.” One of the Doctor’s long fingers was tracing along Amy’s knee, as if he was especially interested in this particular pair of long legs.

    Amy went still, glancing up at Rory. They’d all three been doing this dance, the almost-but-not-quite pushing it. The Doctor pressing a chaste kiss to Rory’s mouth after a narrow escape, Amy and Rory kissing and fondling even though they knew the Doctor was nearby and could hear every sound. However, so far, the Doctor hadn’t touched her. But if he was in a touching mood, she wouldn’t say anything to dissuade him. Instead, she shivered the slightest and crowded against Rory, feeling the beat of his heart against her shoulder blade.

    Rory looked down and saw the Doctor’s hand on Amy’s knee, but didn’t say anything, just kept drumming on her flat belly. “But wouldn’t they be feet at that point?” The tempo slowed down, became steadier, to match up with his heartbeat.

    “Oh, no. They’ve got thumbs and everything.” The Doctor sat up and leaned forward, his palm on Amy’s knee, no doubt tickled by the small hairs. His own thumb was drawing little circles along the inside of her knee, right by the crease. It made her want to wriggle - that was a happy spot.

    “What’s the point of a thumb if you don’t use it to grasp things?” Rory squeezed Amy’s fingers gently, slowing the tapping rhythm down even more and beginning to rub slow circles over her belly. The muscles under his hand twitched.     

    Amy shifted, evening her breathing, trying to keep her heart from racing. She kept her eyes open, watching the Doctor’s face as his hand moved high up her leg, pale on pale. She could feel Rory’s breath ruffling her hair, and he was guiding the hand he was holding to her belly as well, sighing quietly as Amy continued to play with his fingers.

    “Oh, loads of things. Wedding rings, stepping on things, something extra to manipulate simple things with. Of course, nothing beats the big toe for stubbing. Sometimes, I think the big toe was only created to be stubbed, although that’s usually on dark nights after I’ve become more acquainted with my dresser than I’d like to think about.” As he babbled, the Doctor’s hand slid forward, along the soft skin of her inner thigh.

    “Yes, but what’s wrong with toes?” Rory sat up more, pulling Amy with him. He kissed her temple when she made a protesting noise and patted her belly with the hand holding hers. His free hand went below his other one, right over her navel. Really, his hands were just as big as the Doctor’s. They just suited him a bit better, since he didn’t look like he’d been the rope in a game of tug of war.

    “Nothing. They’re quite nice.” The Doctor grinned at Amy as he took a handful of her inner thigh, squeezing it. “Although there’s much to be said about legs as well.” He put his other hand on Amy’s other knee, fingers spread out across her thigh. “I’ve always been fond of legs, especially this body. This body has nice legs. First thing I always check when I regenerate, is if my legs are still there.”

    Amy blinked at the Doctor, trying to think straight. Rory’s hands on her belly were warm, sending waves of hea down between her legs. The Doctor’s hands on her were slightly cooler, and her body seemed to be trying to make up for it by heating up, directing blood flow between her legs and leaving her throbbing, wet, and empty. It took a few seconds for her to gather her thoughts. “Are you talking about _my_ legs?” She asked, sliding her toes under the cuffs of his pants. She grinned at his slightly surprised expression.

    The Doctor leaned further forward, his face millimeters from hers, his breath hot (a sharp contrast to the cool skin on her thigh and under her toes) and his fingers traveling up her skirt. “No,” he said, and his breath smelled alien - pleasant, but alien. “But I could, if you’d like. They’re quite nice legs, and you seem pretty adept at working with your toes as well.”

    “Is she doing that old “foot up the trouser leg” thing?” Rory’s voice was casual as he moved his hands to right below her breasts, his palm flat.

    Amy untangled her fingers from Rory’s and reached forward to thread her fingers through the Doctor’s hair. She let go of Rory’s shirt with her other hand and reached behind her, pulling him closer to her. Her foot traveled up and down the Doctor’s leg, toes wriggling slightly.

    “Yep.” Amy was slightly gratified to hear the strain in the Doctor’s voice.

    “She loves to do that to me in public,” Rory said, and traced the outline of the bottom of her breast with his fingertip. “I still haven’t found a trick that does the same thing. It‘s a pity - I still owe her after that dinner with my parents.”

    “Well, maybe if you tried… this?” The Doctor’s long finger along the front of her knickers, pressing down gently on her clit with the tip of his finger. He smirked at Amy’s moaning whimper, shifting his fingers so that his thumb was pressing against her clit and his index finger was gently stroking along her slit. “See, she’s gone quiet.”

    Amy glared at him, biting her lip. She tried to slide her foot further up the Doctor’s leg, but the pants were growing a bit too tight, and all she could do was wriggle her toes against his thigh.

    “I can’t actually see what you’re doing,” Rory said, and leaned forward, looking down Amy’s long body, between her breasts to the Doctor’s hand between her legs. “Although I doubt it’s something I’d be able to do in polite company.”

    “Hmph. You humans and your hang ups. Amy, lift your skirt up, would you?” The Doctor sounded like he was still talking about aliens species with weird physiology (although to the Doctor, there probably wasn’t such a thing as weird physiology), not sitting there with his hand under Amy’s skirt.

    “Not even a please?” Amy’s voice was shaking the tiniest bit. She pulled her foot out of the Doctor’s pant leg, resting it on his covered knee.

    “No need to get snippy,” the Doctor said, smirking at her slightly as her fingers carded through his hair. “It’s for Rory’s benefit, y’know.”

    Amy snorted. “Aren’t you Mister Altruistic?” She let go of Rory’s shirt and the Doctor’s hair, sliding her thumbs under the hem of her skirt and pulling it up, so that the denim was around her belly, nearly trapping Rory’s hand, and exposing her light green knickers to the air.

    Rory smiled fondly, looking at the Doctor’s long fingers stroking the front of Amy’s knickers. “I bought you those, didn’t I?” He slid a finger down and snapped the elastic, which earned him a glare. “Yeah, I did. Remember? We were on holiday, and the washing machine ate all my socks and all your knickers.” He kissed her on the cheek, idly reaching up to pinch her nipple.

    “You made him go out and buy you knickers?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but his expression turned surprised as Amy’s clever foot found its way between his legs, gently pressing down on his erection.

    “He insisted. Said it wasn’t proper for me to go walking around without ‘em.” She curled her toes, pressing the sole of her foot against him. “Didn’t see you as the foot fetish type,” she added as an afterthought, increasing the pressure slightly, feeling him twitch under her foot.

    “At any rate….” The Doctor slid a finger between her lower lips, forcing the damp fabric against her and getting it wetter. He smiled up at Rory, their eyes meeting. “You’ve got more experience in these matters. At least, more Amy-related experience. Any suggestions?”  
      
    “Hm….” Rory kept toying with her nipple, rolling it between his fingers through her shirt. She hadn’t worn a bra today, which she had regretted as they ran from the locals wielding not-pitchforks. She wasn’t regretting it now. “I’d say take the knickers off, as lovely as they are.”

    Amy wriggled against him, feeling his erection poking her lower back. She reached behind herself and squeezed him, grinning as he hissed through his teeth.

    “That would require me moving my foot, Doctor, and you wouldn’t like that, would you?” She curled her toes against him again, adding a tantalizing grind of her heel at the base.

    “Only have to move one foot,” the Doctor said, and slid the very tip of his finger into her, through the cotton. “Amelia Pond, are you normally this excitable?”

    Amy snorted, rolling her eyes and wriggling her fingers and toes at the same time. She was rewarded with a moan from Rory, right against her ear, and a hiss from the Doctor. “You know what they say about glass houses?”

    “Excellent for sunbathing,” the Doctor said, momentarily letting go of her to slide his fingers under the leg of her knickers and pull it down. The fabric was no doubt going to be stretched, but Amy didn’t care at the moment. The feel of the Doctor’s cock under her foot was alien in its familiarity, while Rory’s was as familiar as the hand she was holding it in.

    Rory gave the Doctor an odd look and twisted Amy’s nipple again, looking down her body as the Doctor carefully pulled her knickers off of her right knee, over the foot, to dangle off of her left thigh. He nuzzled the side of her neck, pushing her hair off and over her shoulder, beginning to kiss and lick along her pulse point. His mouth moved to the back of her neck, and he nipped her, making her hiss and grip his cock harder.

    “Amy, if I may have your permission?” The Doctor patted her inner thigh, suddenly looking a bit shy.

    “You’re not going to ask Rory?” Amy was teasing, but only slightly. She’d seen other blokes look at Rory for permission before touching her on the arm or on the hand. It had always bothered her, and she suspected it bothered Rory as well. He never complained about her telling blokes off for it, at any rate.

    “Why would I? It’s your body, not his. Although I can ask, if you’d like.” He looked up at Amy’s husband, his grin sly. “Rory, would it bother you terribly if I gave your wife an orgasm via the manipulation of my fingers?”

    “Just the manipulation of your fingers? I figured you to be more of an oral man.” Rory shifted, taking both of Amy’s breasts in his hands and kneading at them, just rough enough that there would hints of bruises on the pale skin.  
      
    “Maybe later,” the Doctor said absently, stroking the inside of Amy’s thigh with his fingertip. “So, do I have your permission to bring you to orgasm via the manipulation of my fingers?” His attempts at a coquettish expression were lost as Amy pressed the sole of her foot against his cock, curling her toes around it.

    “Do I have your permission to bring you to orgasm via the manipulation of my foot?” Amy ground the sole of her foot forward, not waiting for him to answer.

    “Aren’t you going to ask me?” Rory was tryin to sound indignant, but Amy’s hand was loosely wrapped around his cock through his trousers, and he was starting to shake.

    “We’re _married_ , Rory,” Amy said, and squeaked as Rory twisted her nipple like a radio dial, his fingers hot even through the thin cotton of her shirt. “Anyway, you started it.”

    “How did I start it?” Rory’s hips were pushing against Amy, pushing Amy closer to the Doctor, who was watching all of it with an amused expression. He would find it amusing, weird alien that he was.

    “If we could go back to the subject at hand,” the Doctor said, and squeezed Amy’s thigh for emphasis, sending a shock of heat straight to her clit. “Amy?”

    “Sure, sure,” she said. She looked up at Rory, grinning. “You want me to stop?” She squeezed him again.

    “I would be quite annoyed if you did,” Rory said, his voice a bit strained as Amy thumbed his erection, pressing the wet fabric against him.

    “Well, best get to it, Pond. Wouldn’t want to annoy Rory.” The tip of the Doctor’s index finger teased Amy’s clit, making her toes curl. He moaned, doing it again, then slid a finger between the lips, spreading the wetness up to her clit.

    Amy rolled her eyes, hissing as Rory’s deft fingers kept manipulating her nipples. She squeezed the erection in her hand, beginning to rub, picking up the pace as she felt Rory shiver against her. She squirmed, kneading with her toes and her fingers, biting her lip.

    “Hm….” For a man whose hips were rocking into Amy’s (far more talented than it should have been) foot, the Doctor sounded remarkably detached. The finger that had been stroking her slid inside, feeling along until it found… something.

    Amy yelped, jerking forward, and Rory grinned. “So y’found the magic spot. Nearly gave me a heart attack, the first time she did that,” he said, his voice cracking halfway as Amy, with some trick of manual dexterity, managed to unzip his pants and slide her hand into them, wrapping her fingers around the head of his cock.

    The Doctor smiled distractedly, panting quietly as Amy’s foot squirmed along his cock. The hand not occupied went to Amy’s foot, pressing it against his cock. “Rory, do me a favor and give her a good… twist?” He twisted the finger inside of Amy, making her yowl and arch her back, her grip tightening on Rory’s cock, which made him moan. “No, wait, Amy, you do the twisting, Rory’s got it all in hand.” He smirked at his pun, adding another finger and twisting that as well, right up against her g-spot.

    Amy snorted, twisting her wrist in such a way as to make Rory hiss and jerk against her, his cock starting to pulse. She curled her toes against him, keeping up a steady grind as the Doctor’s hips began to rock faster, his cock throbbing (oddly) against her foot through his thin pants.

    Rory was groaning, his eyes shut tightly. He nipped the side of her neck again, then kissed it, sucking it and making Amy writhe against him, shaking and whimpering. One of his hands left Amy’s breast, to press down on her lower stomach,  pressing down through the denim of her skirt.

    Amy hissed, burying her hands in the shaggy hair at the back of Rory’s head, her nails digging into his scalp. She whimpered, feeling the beginnings of her orgasm at the base of her spine, and pumped Rory quicker. It was hard, concentrating on the Doctor’s cock under her foot and Rory’s in her hand, her own orgasm on the horizon, but she relished the challenge, wriggling and rocking in hopes of maximizing everyone’s pleasure.

    Surprisingly enough, the Doctor was the first to cum. His fingers sped up inside of Amy as he shuddered against her, his thumb rotating over her clit as he gasped, pulling her foot flush up against him and shuddering as he came in his pants, wet, hot, and sticky. He sagged forward, panting heavily, and pressed his face against Amy’s belly, kissing the Rory’s hand. He looked up at the couple and smiled blissfully, his fingers stilling for a moment.

    Amy smiled crookedly, rubbing her thumb across the top of Rory’s cock and skating her fingers along the underside in that special way she knew always made him lose his higher brain functions. Her free hand went to the Doctor’s head, threading her fingers through his hair. She smiled as Rory’s hand rested on top of hers, interlacing their fingers and petting the Doctor’s hair, even as the Doctor’s fingers moved busily inside of her and Amy’s hand pulled Rory towards his orgasm.

    Amy came with a yell, her whole body shaking. Her grip on Rory’s cock tightened, almost to the point of pain, then went slack. She blinked blearily at the Doctor as he pulled his fingers out of her, reaching around her (and pressing his face into her belly in the process) wrapping his wet fingers around Amy’s, and, by extension, Rory’s.

    “Oh, this is nice,” he said, his voice muffled. It tickled Amy’s belly, and she giggled, moving a bit to the side to give the Doctor more room to maneuver.

    “Hm?” Amy squirmed around some more, suddenly aware of her panties dangling off of one leg. She shifted around until she was sitting side saddle, more or less, the Doctor reaching across the tops of her knees. She watched avidly as the Doctor’s careful fingers manipulated Rory’s cock with her own.

    Rory arched his back and groaned as he came, his legs shaking and his cock spurting all over his belly, Amy’s hand, and the Doctor’s. He went slack, staring blearily at Amy, then at the Doctor.

    The Doctor pressed another kiss to Amy’s belly, stroking Rory’s hand absently. “You’d make a good Mizraphin,” he told Amy, still grinning like a dope.

    “Hm?” Rory’s fingers went to the Doctor’s face, tracing the Doctor’s eyebrow. He laced the fingers of his other hand with Amy’s.

    “Mizraphin. The species I was talking about with the flexible feet.” He tweaked Amy’s big toe.

    Amy grinned sleepily, squeezing Rory’s hand and ruffling the Doctor’s hair. “Y’think that’s good? You should see what I can do with my hands.”

    “I’ll take Rory’s blissed out expression as an indication,” the Doctor said, his expression wicked.

    Rory rolled his eyes and ruffled the Doctor’s hair as well. “As comfortable as you all are, I’m losing the feeling in my legs.” He shifted meaningfully.

    “Right, forgot about you humans and your one heart,” the Doctor said, and stood up, swaying slightly. “Shall I… or would it be alright….” He was blushing slightly, looking down at his feet.

    Amy rolled her eyes. “Find us a big enough bed and we’ll sleep with you,” she said, looking questioningly at Rory. She leaned against him as the Doctor bounced off in search of a bed, nuzzling under Rory’s neck and yawning.

    “I hope to God he finds a big bed,” Rory mumbled into Amy’s hair. “Those elbows of his look lethal.”

    Amy laughed and snuggled closer to Rory, feeling drowsiness overtake her. She always got dozy after an orgasm, and at the moment she didn’t care if she had to sleep on a camp cot, as long as she could finally (finally!) fall asleep cuddled up between her two boys, pressed up tight, hand to hand to hand and foot to foot to foot.


End file.
